


Mountain Fever

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Somnophilia, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Training with Soleil was always fun, but intense. When you find her asleep after collecting firewood, you truly can't resist.
Relationships: Soleil (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Mountain Fever

It's a quiet evening in the forest, here on the side of the mountain. You've been out since the early hours of morning, training with Soleil, until the hunger and aching muscles finally got the better of you.

Knowing nobody expected you back until the morning anyway, you uniformly decided to create your camp for the night on the spot.

Volunteering to collect wood for a fire. you left Soleil behind to get some rest. When you return, arms full of firewood you find her asleep resting against a large oak.

It's been a strange, few weeks you reflect, watching her sleeping figure as you pile the dry branches up as carefully as you can, determined to not disturb her slumber.

Initially tense around each other, just after your third sparring session, you ended up in her room, fucking wildly until the moon stood high in the dark sky. She admitted her tension had stemmed from more complex feelings on the very same night and since then, you've been seeing each other away from the training grounds as well.

As examine her adorable sleeping face, an idea crosses your mind.

You remember that despite all the time you spent together in the last couple of months, that there is yet one thing you haven't done in all moments of shared intimacy.

With a quick glance at towards the horizon, you can tell that there is plenty of time to prepare the fire and turn your thoughts into action.

Moving to stand right next to Soleil, with your eyes glued to her beautiful face, you undo your belt and carefully unbuckle your trousers just enough to free your cock, mindful to not make any noise. All this fantasizing about your shared hours has you hard and ready as you could possibly be.

Carefully guiding your cock in position right in front of her face, you watch her closely as you slowly guide it into her mouth. Breath from her nose tickles your shaft and you bite your lips to remain quiet and not ruin this.

Her soft lips feel amazing as you slide between them. The warmth and moisture of her mouth are even better. You keep a watchful eye as you feed her more and more of your cock.

When the tip pokes against the roof of her mouth as you're almost fully inside, you freeze on the spot and wait.

Still no reaction from Soleil. No waking up.

So close to the sensation you've been dreaming about for the past months you can't bring yourself to stop and push forward until you feel the tightness of her throat around the tip.

Your greedy action has consequences as you're now definitely too far in to not compromise her breathing. Her brows furrow, and a confused look forms on her face as her eyelids flutter open.

Quickly becoming alarmed as she realizes what's happening, she tries to pull away but because of the tree there's nowhere to back off to. The back of her head connects with the oak in a soft thud.

The sudden movement makes your cock twitch Soleil’s mouth as her tongue presses against its underside in her panicked state. It sends waves of pure, electric pleasure down your spine and seeing how far you crossed the line already, you don't hold back.

Instead you grab Soleil by the hair and push your whole length in as far as possible once more. It quite literally takes her breath away again and she tugs at your wrists with an iron grip. Feeling her throat contract around your cock during her struggle causes explosions of pleasure the likes of which you never experienced before.

You slam forward, fingers tightly locked in her hair and live out your fantasy by turning the involuntary blowjob into a full-on face-fucking of the cute mercenary. Gurgling noises rise from her as she submits to the rough treatment, her hands falling to her sides.

The vibrations coming from her throat in unison with the pace of your thrusts are more than enough. You cum in Soleil’s mouth, filling her throat and mouth with thick bursts of spunk as you stare at her face, overwhelmed by the mess of emotions on display that only you are responsible for.

The moment you pull out your cock, she doubles over as you take a couple steps back in a hurry, while she coughs up your seed and spits into the grass.

"D-damn it", Soleil pants struggling to speak after being deprived of proper breathing. She glares at you with teary, yet fierce eyes.

"J-just fucking ask me next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed a few writers were doing these over the past week and decided to join because it makes it really easy to write something way out of my usual comfort zone.


End file.
